<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride your Dragon into my Dungeon by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699432">Ride your Dragon into my Dungeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Board Games, College, Competition, Fuckin' crushes man, Inspired by Board Girls, M/M, Tournaments, What Are You Talking About? This is Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle attends a Board Game Tournament supporting his friend Nichole, who competes regularly. There, he meets her board game rival, a worthy adversary who goes by the name of Raven.</p><p>And Kyle is- in many senses, fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride your Dragon into my Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is a hilarious double entendre, and you can probably guess where this is going ;)</p><p>Nichole needs more attention, she’s probably the most reasonable character in South Park, in my opinion, which is saying something. Plus she a badass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle got out of the driver seat of the car, and followed Nicole from the carpark to the rec centre. There were quite a few more people than Kyle expected to see here, and upon inspection, he realised that many of them were girls.</p><p>‘’I wouldn’t have guessed board games championships were dominated by girls,’’ Kyle said in surprise, at Nicole’s side.</p><p>‘’Yeah, isn’t it great! We’ve actually got enough members for a full club to rent the centre out on Thursday. The whole place!’’ Nicole exclaimed, bouncing in her step, taking Kyle’s hand.</p><p>They were in the college campus, where the communal recreation centre held their monthly board game tournament, and a board games champion title was awarded to the most wins of the night. Nicole was the honorary champion for the last five tournaments. Kyle was just here to support her, since she’s currently out of friends who appreciate her gaming skills, and Kyle was curious about the whole thing anyway. He’s never been to a board game tournament, and admits that hearing such a thing existed, just made him think of a giant dork convention. Not that he should really talk. But he was surprised to know Nicole was into it at first, at this level, because she’s the complete opposite to a stereotypical dork, being a pretty popular girl whose into sports. Whenever the nuggets were playing in Denver, Kyle made sure to save a ticket for him and Nicole to attend. It was basically a ritual with them now.</p><p>‘’So do you participate in every game set out, or just a select few or something?’’ Kyle asked as they were admitted entry, getting their hands stamped, Kyle as a guest, Nicole as a contestant.</p><p>‘’No, see, there’s a select few games set up for the championship, for challengers. I’ll be playing those ones. The others are for rookies just to try their luck against the general crowd. You’ve got to book in advance if you want to actually compete with the pros,’’ Nicole explained. Kyle nodded, already a little lost. He liked board games, but he would never be enthusiastic about it enough to attend something like this. He was just here for Nicole, and her obsession for something that should’ve been left behind in high school. Not that he was judging. Not really.</p><p>They walked inside, and the place was buzzing with people surrounding large tables with assorted board games, some Kyle had no idea what they were. He stuck by Nicole as she wandered to the biggest table, and proceeded to sign her name for the tournament. There were many people at the sign up desk, some giving Kyle and Nicole dirty looks. Kyle guessed they were competitors, threatened by Nicole. Kyle had seen her play, even played a few games with her in high school, and she was always good. He just enjoyed the company, really. So it was a real shock seeing these people so serious about this thing, and Kyle thought he was a nerd. He had nothing on some of these people. And Jesus, did he just see someone wearing a fucking dungeons and dragons costume? He tried not to stare, he could possibly run into them again at some point at college. Unlikely, but he didn’t want any more of these filthy glares like he was judging their lives. He was, certainly, but they didn’t need to know that every second Kyle spent here, he felt like one of the cool kids.</p><p>Another lie, in this place he was the fucking runt, and everyone knew it just by looking at him.</p><p>Kyle kept at Nicole’s heels, as she joined another large table and the players beamed at her.</p><p>‘’Nicole! We were actually relieved for a few minutes before you showed up!’’ One fat guy with small square glasses boomed to them, grinning impishly. Nicole laughed in response.</p><p>‘’Ha, never! I wouldn’t want to miss the fun of seeing me wipe the floor with you again!’’ Nicole said, giving glasses a slap of the hand.</p><p>‘’And who’s this? New boyfriend?’’ One small dark looking girl asked icily, flipping her black hair out of her face. Kyle’s face heated. Nicole gestured back at him with a chuckle.</p><p>‘’Nah, this is Kyle. We’re old friends. He’s gonna be watching me destroy you fools,’’ Nicole said. Kyle was just relieved she didn’t go into that awkward trap. Most of his friends were girls, and anyone who met them and saw him hanging out with one of them, they assumed they were dating. The idea was horrid, and having to explain that was even worse. There was nothing worse than having to explain to a stranger that you like cock. If he’s being frank.</p><p>‘’You may have your little fans, but that won’t save you from Raven this time,’’ The dark girl said. Nicole crossed her arms.</p><p>‘’If that pussy dares, we’ll go then,’’ Nicole said with a smirk. Glasses laughed loudly, dark girl gave Nicole a preening glare, and Kyle laughed nervously.</p><p>‘’Who’s Raven?’’ Kyle asked, feeling like he was in another realm from these apparent board game enthusiasts.</p><p>‘’He’s just some competitor who thinks he knows everything about board games. I’ve proven him wrong many times,’’ Nicole said proudly. Dark girl scoffed.</p><p>‘’Don’t forget the battle of saints, and victors. He’s wiped you around a fair few times,’’ the dark girl announced triumphantly. She must be one of his supporters, fans or something. Maybe girlfriend.</p><p>‘’True. This time though, I’m in to win,’’ Nicole countered, radiating confidence.</p><p>‘’We’ll see then,’’ dark girl replied, turning from them and going to another table without another word. Kyle watched after her in surprise. So this was real sport right here, rooting for certain people as though they were a team or side.</p><p>‘’Jeez, Helen needs to take a chill pill sometimes. We’re all just having fun, after all,’’ Glasses said, fiddling with some dice on the table in front of him. Nicole hummed.</p><p>‘’So Raven’s already entered this time?’’ Nicole asked. Glasses nodded.</p><p>‘’He’s a determined son of a bitch, got here early to scope the scene, and any newbies that might be a threat.’’</p><p>‘’Jesus, he is determined,’’ Nicole said, looking slightly surprised. Kyle was interested in this apparent rival of Nicole. He imagined a huge fat guy, pock marks, no life, and a savant with board games. Enough to compete with Nicole at least.</p><p>‘’You better get set up, the tournament starts in a few minutes,’’ Glasses said.</p><p>‘’Right. C’mon Kyle, I managed to get you a front row seat, so you can see me kicking ass,’’ Nicole said, taking Kyle’s arm.</p><p>‘’Nice to meet you, man,’’ Glasses said to Kyle. Kyle nodded kindly in response, feeling lost in this world of involved gaming. He followed Nicole to her position, where she took a seat at a large table with an array of set up games in the centre of the table. Surrounding the table, was also an array of people, all wearing determined expressions. They must be the competitors.</p><p>Kyle stared among them trying to scope out who this ‘Raven’ character was, trying to pinpoint people who looked skilled. It was harder, because everyone looked like they belonged competing in this league, and Kyle was suddenly worried about Nicole and her chances. She was one of the best though, so Kyle didn’t doubt her ability to destroy these guys.</p><p>Kyle was still standing up as more people approached the main playing table, trying to get the best view before the actual competition began. There were spectators buzzing around him, and Kyle felt their close proximity encroach his safe space, making him fidget slightly. Then he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. Kyle panicked and jerked, turning around.</p><p>‘’Excuse me.’’ A tall handsome guy was standing before him, smiling at him with deep blue eyes. He brushed his black bangs out of his face, standing before Kyle while Kyle stared unabashedly. The guy blinked, continued to stare at Kyle, and Kyle stared back, wondering why this man was standing here, before him, of all people. The guy nodded his head behind Kyle, and in his current brainless state, Kyle was confused.</p><p>‘’Huh?’’ Kyle asked absently, raking his eyes down the man’s toned body. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, fitting enough for Kyle to see definition.</p><p>‘’I need to get to the front,’’ the man said. It took Kyle a moment to understand what the fuck this hot dude was saying.</p><p>‘’Oh- <em>oh</em>! Shit, sorry,’’ Kyle said, stepping aside and letting the guy through, his face heating in embarrassment. The guy smirked at Kyle as he walked past, raising his eyebrows, and Kyle would say that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his miserable isolated life, as proven by the blush on his face travelling down his ears to the back of his neck and the tips of his fingers. Once he’d passed, he turned back to Kyle.</p><p>‘’I haven’t seen you here before. Are you here to watch the main comp?’’ The guy asked. Kyle nodded.</p><p>‘’Supporting a friend,’’ Kyle said, a touch defensively, as though this guy would judge him as a nerd for being here, even though this guy was here too, and asking for room at the front of the area to probably watch too. The man smiled, brightening.</p><p>‘’Oh yeah? Which one?’’ The guy asked.</p><p>‘’Nicole Daniels.’’</p><p>‘’Oh Really? She’s one of the biggest competitors here, for like the last 6 tournaments at least.’’</p><p>‘’Do you come to these things often?’’ Kyle asked, curiously. The guy looked way too hot to be in a place like this, which was like nerd heaven. Though Kyle was just being a sceptical asshole, and so far the people have been very diverse, not fitting the fat dorky image Kyle created on the walk here.</p><p>‘’Every tournament,’’ he said seriously.</p><p>‘’Wow, you must really be into board games,’’ Kyle said, kind of impressed. The guy shrugged.</p><p>‘’You could say that,’’ he said with a sly grin. Kyle laughed under his breath nervously, continuing to stare.</p><p>Kyle was losing a battle, currently, with himself. He was not in the business of fantasising about strangers, or even friends for that matter. He wasn’t usually like this, but he couldn’t deny that this guy was so much his type that Kyle was daydreaming about this guy throwing Kyle onto his dorm bed and fucking his brains into a satisfied puddle. And of course in this fantasy he had a huge dream cock, because what kind of guy who was this attractive had a small one? Kyle couldn’t see any fault on him, and realised he was just standing in front of him staring. The fantasy was crushed, because what kind of guy would take another home after they’d made a complete jackass out of themselves by staring like a serial killer. He didn’t even fucking know his name.</p><p>‘’What’s your name?’’ Kyle asked, deciding, screw it. He could either completely blow this and have this hunk of hotness walk away from the weird serial killer, or he could actually put a name to the face that Kyle would be jerking off to tonight, regardless of the fact that he was a random person at a board game tournament.</p><p>‘’It’s Stan. Yours?’’ Stan asked, smiling still, eyes still glittering like sapphires. They probably weren’t, but Kyle was going to add a flowery description to every single feature of this motherfuckers body, whose name was Stan. Guess who Kyle was going to be thinking about under the covers of his dorm room tonight? Stan. The beautiful, sexy Stan. Kyle was reliably going completely insane, when he heard himself just then. He was blushing so bad, and he knew it was visible.</p><p>‘’I’m Kyle,’’ Kyle said, throwing that embarrassment away from his memory for now. Thank every fucking god that might be in the sky that people couldn’t hear thoughts. Though this guy was so physically perfect that Kyle could only assume that he’d been blessed with reading people’s minds too, and he probably had, being the specimen he was.</p><p>‘’Cool. The comp’s about to start, but maybe I’ll see you after, and we can talk some more. If you want,’’ Stan said, splitting a hopeful grin. So now it made sense that God had given Kyle so much hell as a kid; it was to pay for this absolute miracle blessing.</p><p>‘’Yeah!’’ Kyle said, way too goddamn enthusiastically. ‘’That would be cool, I’ll try and find you after.’’</p><p>Stan laughed, ‘’If anything, I’ll find you. Who could mistake this hair?’’ Stan said, giving a curl a flick. Kyle got hot, for multiple reasons. One being Stan’s hand so close to him, another being his hair was an embarrassing travesty of fluffy red ringlets. Stan probably noticed his beet red face, and smirked again, like it was a simple thing, and Kyle wasn’t risking a boner in public by staring at him make those suggestive faces. It probably wasn’t suggestive from Stan’s point of view, but everything this guy did was pulling Kyle further and further into a hole he knew he should try to escape from, but he let it drag him down anyway.</p><p>‘’I gotta go, but I’ll catch you later. It’s nice to meet you,’’ Stan said regretfully, backing away.</p><p>‘’You too,’’ Kyle said quickly, staring after him as he walked to the other side of the large table, back into the crowd. He knew he was screwed, but he didn’t stop himself from berating his mind and heart for being this way for a near complete stranger. The guy was his age, same as everyone else in the campus hall at this tournament, and if they weren’t, it was only an anomaly. But the most important thing to remember, which Kyle had to remind himself every few seconds when he started hoping, was that he had no clue whether this angel was gay. And that was a dealbreaker, obviously, because Kyle would not spend his time pining after straight dudes, he’s learnt that the hard way. No matter how goddamn beautiful they are.</p><p>In a matter of minutes later, the tournament began. Kyle was suddenly swarmed by spectators pushing their way in and getting a view to the front tables where the competitors now circled the game sets laid out in preparation. The was even an announcer, their voice booming above the crowd. Kyle was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden intensity and seriousness on everyone’s faces around him, and he felt quite out of place. He looked for Nicole at the main table, hoping they’d call out names so he could find out who this Raven opponent was.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking for, until an announcer picked up a microphone at the centre table, and everyone suddenly crowded closer, interested, and Kyle was squished between bodies, trying to escape their sweaty wrath, to no avail. Fucking great.</p><p>Nicole must have caught his distress, because she glanced in his direction and covered her laugh with her hand when she saw him. Kyle stuck his tongue out at her for enjoying his misery, and they were both quickly distracted by the booming deep voice of the announcer, turning towards them.</p><p>‘’Ladies and Gents, the pro tournament is beginning, please remain quiet in the peanut gallery for players to concentrate. No heckling, no booing and no cheering please.’’</p><p>The crowd‘s noise suddenly died, and Kyle was one of many spectators entranced into the main table full of the competitors, facing each other while the announcer called out the games being played in the comp. Kyle didn’t recognise a single one by its name, realising it had been years since he actually cared to know. He realised he’d probably be left in the dark this whole tournament. He decided to just focus on Nicole and cheer when she won, thinking about Stan while she played games he’d never heard of.</p><p>Kyle was pretty certain he’d just be doing that the whole time, that was, until he caught Stan amongst the competitors table.</p><p>Kyle choked on his own spit when he saw him there, and staring down Nicole from across the other side. Wait…</p><p>But Nicole was staring him down too. Oh fuck.</p><p>Stan was Raven.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>If there was ever as time Kyle was on the edge of his seat, it was right now, switching focus between Nicole and Stan as they played separate opponents and each won game after game, smashing out the competition separately and narrowing it down until only the very top, very best players remained.</p><p>Kyle had never been so full of anticipation about board games in his life. He knew it was more to do with Nicole and Stan’s <em>very</em> interesting rivalry, with a little selfish curiosity about Stan’s hotness, more than actual fucking board games.</p><p>Kyle was a little than more impressed at how into board games Stan was, especially as he decimated players like that, looking swick as hell all the same.</p><p>He felt a little guilty that he was paying more attention to Stan than Nicole, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes felt automatically compelled to stare at Stan as he suavely knocked out players and still looked so fucking sweet. Okay, no, he wasn’t doing this.</p><p>He forced himself to just watch Nicole for the rest of the time, just resisting glancing at Stan to every few minutes. He didn’t even realise how much time had passed, and how many different games had been tested and played. He could barely keep up, but he was just watching their victories really. He was surprised at how entrancing it was to watch, more than he expected it to be. He doesn’t recall looking at any other competitors the entire tournament.</p><p>When the semi-finals ended, with Stan and Nicole inevitably coming out on top, Kyle realised this was the take-all moment, the finals, and they were finally playing each other. Others must have been aware of their popular rivalry too, because the crowd got a bit unconstrained and louder when the announcer called out the final comp, and the top two competitors. Kyle cheered when Nicole was announced, then more quietly when Stan was. He was obviously loyal to Nicole, and wanted her to win, but a little part of him held a guilty little victory flag for Stan as well.</p><p>It was obvious the crowd wasn’t happy with either winning though, and it seemed like they had put their bets on their players very ferociously, cheering and booing despite the rules against it. Kyle felt very split down the middle, undecided on a champion. He’d be elated either way, really, so he didn’t care. He was quite surprised at himself to have gotten into this sport so much first meet, but he had some vested interests, he admits.</p><p>The game of the final match was called <em>Bloodrage</em>. Kyle had vaguely heard of it, but he knew virtually nothing about the game, or what went into it. This part, he would’ve actually liked to know what was going on, because it would’ve made the final game even more cutthroat and tense. At the moment, and Nichole and Stan shook hands, cutting each other sharp glances and stare downs, and took their places opposite each other. Everyone seemed to crowd in closer, pushing in at the most tense moment where the game started. Kyle felt the breath of the room chill and silent, all eagerly holding everything for the first move. Nichole made it.</p><p>The next hour felt like half the day went by. The room changed from chaotic chatter to yelling to brittle and antsy quiet within single moves, getting constant hush from the announcer. Kyle was quite surprised no one even heckled, but he was seriously realising by coming here that these people were not fucking around, and there was an unspoken respect for it, that Kyle was equally impressed and intimidated by.</p><p>The game was ruthless, and this time, unlike the previous games, there was central announcer narrating every move, making it even more intense for everyone. They referred to Nichole as Queen Dany, and Stan of course as Raven. Kyle had no idea Nichole had a board game name before now. Kyle watched every move with intrigue, having no idea what was going on, but knowing each move could be pivotal to winning or losing. It was amazing how involved he became for himself, his whole body was hyped up each turn Nichole and Stan made, making a wild pause within the audience every time.</p><p>Kyle had figured out watching that the theme of the game was strategy, and to win battles with the Norse armies, though obviously he’d need to actually study it to figure out more than that, or play it himself. He was more focused on the delivery of Stan and Nichole. They were found in the last stretch, Nichole’s army had taken significant damage, but Stan’s was struggling too, and now they had to rely on pure wits above advantage to get ahead.</p><p>‘’C’mon Raven!’’ someone called out, getting shushed by the announcer and the other players.</p><p>‘’Destory Dani!’’ the fat spectacled guy they met earlier shouted in response.</p><p>‘’Quiet in the peanut gallery,’’ the announcer sternly reminded. Kyle turned back the now crowded playing table, watching intently.</p><p>Stan and Nichole were staring at each other intently, awaiting Raven’s next move. Stan looked back and forth between the playing table and his cards intently, and Kyle was pulled up by his tiptoes with hope for him, even if he was betraying Nichole a little. It’s just Stan looked so fucking good when he was serious, it made Kyle swelter where he stood watching.</p><p>Stan finally made his move, getting growing chants and whispers from the audience in excitement. Apparently it was a good one, and the announcer detailed the damage to Nichole’s forces. Kyle was surprised by Nichole’s current stance, clicking her nails down at the table and frowning at her cards. He hoped she had a plan here, because the game seemed to be on its last leg.</p><p>Everyone seemed to hold their breath when she finally looked up at Stan, boring her eyes dangerously at him. Stan watched, as well as everyone in the entire place it felt like, as Nichole moved her hand forward, as though taking her move, then suddenly changed direction and suddenly moved pieces on the board, to the shock of everyone. Everything was silent as everyone took in the move, and studied the board with baited breath.</p><p>‘’Queen Dany does damage to Raven’s battalion, sending his troops back, and taking the game! Winner is Queen Dany!’’ The announcer called out excitedly, followed by mass cheers from everyone, like an eruption of shouting, filling the air with explosive energy.</p><p>Kyle cheered along with everyone as they crowded the table and swarmed around the two players in ecstatic cheers and chants, blocking Kyle from even seeing them. The energy of the room was like a nuclear bomb, dramatic and sudden, overloading Kyle’s senses as everyone screamed and hailed victory, as though they had won the battle themselves.</p><p>It took ages for the celebration to calm down before Kyle could even see Nichole, or at least he thought so, wanting to get out of touching distance of these sweaty overhyped nerds.</p><p>But he was surprised with himself, for he did not expect to enjoy that experience so much. He wondered if attending Nichole’s comps might become a regular thing. Thinking that Stan might be there, he wouldn’t mind that.</p><p>‘’Kyle!’’ Nichole shouted from over the slowly receding noise and people. Kyle found her waving him over, and he wade through the crowd slowly and carefully, not wanting to get stampeded by energized nerds.</p><p>‘’Oh my god,’’ Kyle said when he was in distance to her again, and gave her a big congratulatory hug. ‘’You were amazing! You actually won!’’ Kyle exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>Nichole was radiating proud glowing victory, sprucing her cheeks pink as she grinned, shrugging modestly. ‘’I’m so glad you could watch me, this is like the best part of college for me,’’ Nichole laughed. Kyle hugged her again, unable to resist, so very proud of her. He kept laughing as she clapped his back in return.</p><p>‘’Oh! Kyle!’’ Nichole exclaimed, pulling back to look at him. ‘’I’ve been dying for you to meet someone!’’</p><p>‘’Oh yeah?’’ Kyle asked, feeling Nichole’s contagious positive victory seeping through him, making him laugh giddily too.</p><p>‘’Yeah! Hey, Raven! Get your ass over here!’’ Nichole called from the distance where the rest of the people swarmed. Kyle felt his gut heat like a torch when Stan stood out from the crowd and smiled, walking towards them.</p><p>‘’Hey Dani, that was a great game,’’ Stan beamed, clapping Nichole’s hand when she raised it to him. He glanced at Kyle and smirked, and it pooled in Kyle’s gut like stirring soup with fire, making his knees weak.</p><p>‘’Ha, it was awesome! I hope you up your game to give me an actual challenge next time,’’ Nichole teased, punching Stan’s shoulder, keeping her other arm around Kyle. Kyle just stared at Stan like an embarrassed duck, red in the face and smiling at him like a dork from under Nichole’s arm.</p><p>‘’Haha, I’ll get you next time, that’s for sure,’’ Stan grinned, glancing at Kyle again.</p><p>‘’Oh, Stan! Sorry, this is Kyle, my old friend from school,’’ Nichole said, pushing Kyle forward. Kyle laughed nervously, and Stan followed.</p><p>‘’Ah, so this is Kyle. I’ve heard a lot about you,’’ Stan smiled, winking at him. Kyle’s legs turned into jelly. He was so embarrassed with himself, he’d never been a panicked gay before, never. The fuck. All Stan had to do was look at him and he was a mess.</p><p>‘’Ah, ha, yeah. We actually met earlier,’’ Kyle laughed, daring a glance at Stan, who didn’t fucking hold back on giving him those eyes. Those <em>fucking</em> eyes.</p><p>‘’Seriously? Well, what am I doing here then!’’ Nichole said. ‘’I’ve got people to catch up with over there, so you two just-‘’ Nichole glanced between the two of them, ‘’-yeah.’’</p><p>Nichole darted off quicker than a fox, and Kyle was left alone with his jelly legs and red face, trying not to smile too hard in Stan’s presence, who would think he’s a freak for it.</p><p>‘’So…you’re the infamous Raven,’’ Kyle finally summoned the bravery to say.</p><p>‘’Ha, yeah I guess so. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’Don’t be sorry!’’ Kyle exclaimed. ‘’Shit, I mean, it’s okay, to be fair I didn’t know you were Nichole’s rival until this afternoon anyway.’’</p><p>‘’Rival is a strong word for it,’’ Stan chuckled, while Kyle stared pathetically at his perfect face. ‘’It’s just for our gaming characters really, we’re cool in real life.’’</p><p>‘’Of course,’’ Kyle said, though he’d been dreading earlier that they hated each other, and Kyle would forever be shamed for wanting Stan so fucking bad forever.</p><p>‘’So what has Nichole actually said about me?’’ Kyle asked worriedly, hoping she wouldn’t be a bitch and talk shit about him, or be unflattering in any way. Surely she would know that he’d probably have the biggest boner for this glorious angel of a fucking human, she’s a psychic when it comes to that kind of shit.</p><p>‘’Oh nothing bad, don’t worry. She’s quite taken with you, actually,’’ Stan smirked. Kyle snorted at the phrasing.</p><p>‘’Uh huh, and did she mention I’d bed an elephant before I bed a girl?’’ Kyle said without thinking it through. Shit. Oh well. Stan just laughed anyway.</p><p>‘’She might have,’’ Stan teased.</p><p>‘’She’s such a bitch sometimes,’’ Kyle laughed, ignoring his irrational panic at Stan’s easy acceptance of it, not wanting to dig too deep into it.</p><p>‘’So you guys go to the same college?’’ Stan asked.</p><p>‘’Yeah, UCD, we’re both second years,’’ Kyle said.</p><p>‘’Cool, I’m the same, CSU.’’</p><p>‘’Cool,’’ Kyle said, cursing himself internally. Every time someone repeated ‘cool’, it meant the conversation had officially turned boring, and it was time to leave. He was not ready to stop talking to Stan, he wanted to hear his voice forever, and look at his face, and see his adorable little smile.</p><p>‘’So what are you doing after this?’’ Stan asked, breaking Kyle out of his panic.</p><p>‘’Oh, uh. I was just gonna go home,’’ Kyle said lamely, kicking himself. He was fucking done with himself, honestly. Never before has he failed this horribly before, fuck. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>‘’Do you wanna hang out?’’ Stan asked hopefully, putting his hands in his jean pockets.</p><p>‘’Uh, <em>yes!</em>’’ Kyle said emphatically, causing a laugh out of Stan. He just grinned this time, pushing his humiliation with himself away. He can think about how much he’s fucked up later. Stan beamed at him again, his eyes shining, and Kyle subconsciously leaned closer to him, unable to rub a happy smirky smile off his face.</p><p>‘’Cool,’’ Stan said, and for the first time, Kyle noticed that he was nervous too, and the realisation that this perfection of a being was still human was the most relieving thing, and Kyle’s fear shrank dramatically for the first time since he’d gazed upon him. They both grinned, and Stan gestured Kyle forward.</p><p>‘’C’mon,’’ Stan said, walking ahead. Kyle skipped up to follow him, keeping in pace as they threaded through the now dispersing crowds of the tournaments, the comp ending for the night.</p><p>‘’So, you’re <em>really</em> into board games,’’ Kyle said as they walked.</p><p>‘’Totally, aren’t you?’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’Well, honestly I gave up on board games in high school, I was just here to support Nichole tonight,’’ Kyle said a little guiltily. ‘’Although, You’ll probably be seeing me around more often after tonight.’’</p><p>‘’Mmm, that would be pretty good,’’ Stan said, wagging his eyebrows. Kyle laughed and nudged him with his elbow, weirdly comfortable around him, even after that previous gay panic moment.</p><p>‘’Did you come here with anyone?’’ Kyle asked. ‘’Are you with that Helen girl?’’ Kyle asked, remembering that small sombre goth.</p><p>‘’Helen? Nah, she just rallies for me cos she’s secretly got a crush on Dany, and gets all hateful and defensive about it, so far as to boo her game. It’s pretty stupid,’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’Yeah. I mean- wow. Nichole has lesbian crushes,’’ Kyle said, dumbstruck by that. He was <em>so</em> telling Nichole when he saw her later.</p><p>‘’I don’t think it’s the smartest thing to do with a crush, you know? The easiest way would be just to tell them you like them, and get it over with,’’ Stan said. Kyle nodded. He figured beautifully attractive guys like Stan could all the pussy they wanted with that kind of attitude, because of course it was easy for them. For guys like Kyle, there was a whole other degree, because he was not supermodel hot like Stan, and anyone would rather raincheck him than get involved just because he was upfront. And then there was looking in the whole other ball court of men, with the miniscule percentage who are actually gay too. Just- frustrating.</p><p>‘’Uh huh,’’ Kyle said anyway.</p><p>‘’Hey, there’s something over there we should check out,’’ Stan said, coughing halfway between speaking. Kyle just followed him curiously, a little flustered again. Mostly right now because Stan was being adorably dorky, and it was the best thing ever. They walked together to the side of the large recreation hall, and weirdly, Stan went to the side doors, opening them for Kyle. Kyle humoured him, eyeing him as he walked curiously into the dark unlit room he could barely see.</p><p>His eyes adjusted as Stan shut the heavy doors and flipped on one of the lights overhead at the front of the room. It was a storage room, full of sporting equipment and boxes full of shit Kyle couldn’t care less about. He wasn’t a fucking idiot.</p><p>Kyle walked further into the room, touching the dusty equipment on the shelves and wiping the dust off onto his jeans. His chest was pounding hard, but he weirdly radiated calm on the outside.</p><p>‘’Hey,’’ Stan said from behind him. Kyle turned just as Stan fell against him and pinned him against the wall beside the shelves.</p><p>‘’Oh!’’ Kyle breathed out, as Stan kissed him and framed his head between his hands on the wall. Kyle didn’t hesitate, kind of knowing something to this effect would happen. <em>Way</em> too much tension was evident before, it had to go somewhere. He slid his mouth open for Stan’s tongue, and Stan didn’t hesitate either, just slipped it in and licked his overly wet mouth hungrily.</p><p>They kept kissing against the wall of the dingy storage backroom in the semi-dark, pressing closer, hidden behind a big cupboard. Kyle felt like he was exploding with glee, actually fucking understanding that this miracle was happening to him, right now. He felt like a smiling moony doll about it, and couldn’t even kiss properly without smiling in between tonguing.</p><p>Then Stan released from his lips with a panting gasp, spit dribbling down both of their lips. He kept himself pressed down on Kyle, unmoving, just breathing against his cheek as Kyle tried to process it.</p><p>‘’Sorry,’’ Stan said, his eyes closed and breath heavy against Kyle’s.</p><p>‘’You’re just a fuckboy aren’t you?’’ Kyle said, letting himself be pinned.</p><p>‘’No, dude. I’ve been trying to talk to you, but you’re fucking intimidating,’’ Stan said. Kyle shot his eyes open at that.</p><p>‘’Are you kidding me? I’m a fucking mess, were you even seeing me earlier? You fucked me up, damn you fucking- hotness.’’</p><p>Stan grinned, pressing himself closer, sending Kyle a thrill of touch when he brushed against a growing hardness in Stan’s pants. He was so hard himself, and feeling horny enough to actually do something about it right now.</p><p>‘’Nichole has been wanting me to meet you for ages,’’ Stan said, surprising Kyle.</p><p>‘’Are you serious? She never even mentioned you exist to <em>me</em>,’’ Kyle said. If only she did, Kyle would have attended this tournament months ago.</p><p>‘’She said she had this awesome gay friend with red hair that needs to get laid,’’ Stan said with a grin. Kyle was going to kill Nichole.</p><p>‘’Red hair? Why the fuck does that matter?’’ Kyle asked.</p><p>‘’I love redheads,’’ Stan grinned. Kyle scoffed, but he went red anyway.</p><p>‘’Wait- you’re gay?’’ Kyle asked, blushing. Typically he’d never ask that question, even if he was sure, because what if they actually weren’t? It was fucking embarrassing.</p><p>‘’I’m like half-bi,’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’What the fuck is that?’’ Kyle asked anxiously. Stan chuckled.</p><p>‘’It means gay. That was a joke,’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’Oh. Ah- dude, don’t fuck with me right now,’’ Kyle said, pushing Stan backwards before jumping up on him and kissing him feverishly. Stan grinned against his lips, and quickly opened his mouth as they exchanged tongues again. He turned Kyle as he wrapped himself around Stan, and pushed him back against the wall.</p><p>Kyle moaned when Stan pressed him up, pushing his now very evident boner against him. Kyle pushed his own hips back, trying to get a grip on him, and just failing, but not stopping. He felt pretty insane, but he felt reliably insane when he first even looked at Stan.</p><p>‘’Wait- did you know who I was when you first saw me?’’ Kyle asked, thinking about how Stan touched his shoulder.</p><p>‘’Like I said. Who could mistake this hair?’’ Stan said, now taking a literal bite of it, sucking of one of his curls. Kyle watched him and panted, wrapping his arms around his neck close.</p><p>‘’Usually my hair is a liability,’’ Kyle said.</p><p>‘’Criminal. This hair is perfect,’’ Stan said, moving his lips down to Kyle’s cheek, mouthing at him, then to his lips.</p><p>‘’I used to wear a ushanka that I kept it in all the time. Barely anyone saw me without it in high school,’’ Kyle said, pressing back kisses to Stan every few seconds.</p><p>‘’I would have fucked you a thousand times by now if we’d been in high school together,’’ Stan said. Kyle’s cock throbbed at the mere idea of it, that Stan actually have likely taken him by now. Just the idea that he was interested now was like a rejuvenation in his mind where he’d resolved once didn’t matter. He hadn’t dated or fucked anybody for literally a year, and he was keeping the idea in his mind that he didn’t even want a boyfriend.</p><p>Right now all he wanted was to hide Stan in his pocket and take him out of this place and back to his dorm for good.</p><p>Or maybe Stan would do that with him. Either one would be fantastic.</p><p>‘’You gonna fuck me now or what?’’ Kyle asked, whispering in Stan’s ear before biting it. He felt its effect on the boner pressed against him thicken even more. He pulled back to look at Stan, and grinned when Stan did, eyes twinkling deviously.</p><p>Kyle felt like a ravenous animal, not even using real lube aside from Stan’s precome and spit as Kyle sucked Stan’s fingers while they felt each other’s unzipped dicks tentatively, saving for when Stan withdrew them from Kyle’s mouth and probed his ass. When he did, Kyle was turned around, trying to clutch the flaky wall as he drooled into his arm and moaned encouragement while Stan’s deliciously amazingly fuckable fingers investigated him and lighted him up every touch.</p><p>They stood while they did this, and Kyle was sure they’d look ridiculous, and unsexy, but he had never been harder, or had never felt so fucking connected to anyone so much that he would probably say yes if Stan fucking proposed to him right now. He gave up control and pushed it all into Stan’s hands, who knew what to do so well with them that he felt his whole body tinged pink and throbbing with pleasure all over.</p><p>‘’Are you a pianist or something?’’ Kyle asked, giggling as Stan pushed a particular spot that lit him up like a match, followed by hazy drooling satisfaction. He could be content just doing this, but feeling Stan’s expert fingers just made him want the real thing, the big thing- he checked, and yes, Stan was the god he predicted.</p><p>‘’I dabble with guitar,’’ Stan said, licking his neck while he fingered him. Kyle hummed, figuring that made sense. He was starting to get a proper picture of Stan, and it only made him want to know more, everything, until there wasn’t a thing left hidden to discover.</p><p>‘’Hey, I forgot- what’s your major?’’ Kyle asked, laughing like a pothead under his breath, actually feeling a little high.</p><p>‘’You’re asking now?’’ Stan laughed, withdrawing his fingers slowly, and making Kyle groan, now wanting his big dream cock. ‘’Marine Studies.’’</p><p>‘’Really? Wow, that sounds cool. I’m doing computer programming,’’ Kyle said.</p><p>‘’Mmm, do you want this cock now? Or do you want keep delaying it?’’ Stan teased, bumping Kyle’s nose as Kyle turned back around to face him. Kyle huffed, grabbing Stan’s shirt and pulling him close. He grinned close to Stan’s own amused face.</p><p>‘’Lemme lick it a little first,’’ Kyle offered. Stan seemed surprised by the suggestion, so Kyle obviously just fell to the floor and took him in straight away, marvelling at the automatic breathy scent and taste that overtook him. Stan exclaimed surprise wordlessly, and stumbled a little before evening himself.</p><p>Kyle gloated internally, he’d always been good at blowjobs, and he just wanted to give Stan all the skill he knew how while he could, as if he’d ever let this be a one night stand. Technically, they weren’t in the comfort of a dorm room, just the dusty rec room storage, partially hidden by shelves. Kyle panicked for a second that someone could walk in here just as easily as they did and catch them, pants shoved down and everything. Guiltily, he sort of loved the idea that they could be caught, though in reality he’d sooner be mortified.</p><p>When Stan’s cock starting thickening on Kyle’s tongue, Kyle pulled out, not wanting to waste Stan’s orgasm in his mouth. He wanted it inside him, to keep a part of Stan with him as a promise until next time. He wasn’t letting this specimen escape so easily.</p><p>‘’Fuck,’’ Stan panted when Kyle crawled off the floor and back up to kiss him. Suddenly Kyle felt horribly empty, so he asked Stan if he could please fill him, watching Stan’s eyes fatten immediately at the request.</p><p>Kyle remembered how long it had been since he had a real dick inside him, because he felt every heavy inch of Stan’s dick scream inside him, followed by mild discomfort, followed by hazy tingles that felt pretty nice. And he’d never had so big as well, so he automatically felt it’s effect reshape him. He clutched at Stan’s back, latching his legs tightly around his hips as Stan easily held him up against the wall. He felt completely owned by him in this position, and never more has he wanted to be a slave, just to this, to Stan and this feeling.</p><p>The rest of the world was pretty forgotten by the time Stan started moving, pushing deeper into him, making Kyle pulse pleasurably and whine every thrust.</p><p>‘’So- so where’d you meet Nicole?’’ Stan asked, panting.</p><p>‘’Ahh- in, elementary school,’’ Kyle moaned, distracted enough to answer the obscure question without some sarcastic remark.</p><p>‘’Did you guys ever go out? Or are you just- just friends,’’ Stan asked, thrusting hard. Kyle shouted.</p><p>‘’Uh, in- um, fourth grade, I took her out to a clippers game- a-and she accepted ‘cause she thought I was gay, ‘cause this fat tard told her he was my lover. Totally untrue- by the way,’’ Kyle said, needing to make this clear, even if he hardly cared anymore. Cartman was fuck years away, and if Kyle was lucky, he’d never see him again.</p><p>‘’That’s a little contradictory in your current position,’’ Stan said, wiping his forehead and fucking him deeper, crushing their bodies together.</p><p>‘’S-shit! Shut up, just- <em>yeah</em>. Oh god!’’ Kyle threw his head back, panting up at the dark ceiling. There were cobwebs, which was kind of gross, but noticing mundane things like that were helping him here.</p><p>‘’Have you ever done something like this before?’’ Stan asked.</p><p>‘’Anal sex?’’ Kyle asked.</p><p>‘’Yes, no. I meant having sex in a recreation hall backroom,’’ Stan clarified. Kyle stuttered out a laugh, feeling delirious.</p><p>‘’F-fuck no, of course not. I’m a fucking nerd who does their homework on Friday instead of going to parties,’’ Kyle said, trying to grip the wall, failing, and just clinging to Stan instead.</p><p>‘’That’s a shame. Would you go to parties with me if I asked?’’ Stan asked.</p><p>‘’Are you asking me out right now?’’ Kyle asked, pausing.</p><p>‘’Well, my cock is currently up your ass, I doubt there’s any right time after this,’’ Stan said. Kyle laughed, bouncing on Stan’s dick. Stan moaned, and thrust in hard, making Kyle growl in encouragement.</p><p>‘’<em>Yeah</em>. Okay, yeah, I’ll fucking move in with you right now’’ Kyle said. His forehead felt like it was dripping, but he would not stop under any circumstances, even at the risk of someone walking in on them, he’d just yell at them to piss off.</p><p>‘’Who’s being presumptuous now?’’ Stan said, tightening his grip of Kyle’s hips. Kyle tilted his head closer to Stan, grinning as best he could without panting his mouth open like a dog. Stan leaned closer to him, their noses bumping together, and Kyle gratefully opened his mouth for Stan’s tongue when it swept over his lips. They kissed like that, going deeper in their mouths, Stan going deeper in Kyle’s ass. The angle was incredible, and Kyle loved it, wanted every part of his body to be handed over to Stan in a gift package, for him to do what he liked with it, knowing he would do everything right. He was doing everything right, fucking Kyle so hard he couldn’t manage a squeak, and preventing any embarrassing noises by kissing them out of him, wetly dragging his tongue through Kyle’s teeth, hungrily, eagerly. Kyle wanted to keep doing this forever, but that was presumptuous. They’d only just met tonight. But they were fucking one night of meeting, so maybe it wasn’t so presumptuous. Stan hit his prostate, and Kyle no longer cared.</p><p>Kyle was teetered on the edge, lost in thought and feelings about how crazy this day has been so far. He would never- ever, have imagined it would finish off like this. This morning he woke up considering selfish excuses not to go to this tournament, and <em>fuck </em>was he glad he didn’t follow through. What finally sent him over the edge was Stan’s teeth skinning past his lips, groaning and keeping his eyes locked on Kyle. Kyle came just like <em>that</em>, spurting onto Stan’s black shirt, unfortunately. In the moment, he was pleased, because it meant Stan would have a piece to remember as well, though also an annoyance with laundry.</p><p>Kyle was thoroughly fucked out when Stan finished inside him, holding him up and shaking as he pulled out. Kyle regained his footing on the ground, his legs jelly again, though embarrassment didn’t follow this time. Just pure, proud, satiated, gloating happiness. Stan kissed him quickly after they recovered their breath.</p><p>‘’You’re awesome,’’ Stan said, holding Kyle close.</p><p>‘’Thank you,’’ Kyle said, and they both laughed.</p><p>They tried to tidy themselves up as best they could, pulling their pants back up, but nothing could be done for Stan’s shirt, or Kyle’s ass for that matter. He didn’t mind so much though, knowing he’d be going straight into bed after this, after taking a hot shower. He almost forgot they weren’t in his dorm, but in the recreation hall. Kyle reddened at the deviousness that they just committed in here, with all those people out there still, they could vaguely here their voices. Kyle had a moment of panic when he realised they could have heard them making all those embarrassing noises too. They would have figured it out immediately, surely. Shit.</p><p>They should have left the place after that, but they just kept kissing against the wall, pink cheeked and giddily guilty, giggling between pressing lips together.</p><p>Kyle was pretty sure he was in love with Stan, who cares that they just met when they just fucked as well. Weirder things in his life have happened, and he didn’t mind being completely enslaved by Stan.</p><p>Just then, Kyle heard a noise, but couldn’t place it, and didn’t really care, just kept kissing him. They only stopped when a familiar voice broke them from the make-believe world.</p><p>‘’Oh my gosh!’’ Nichole exclaimed, making them both turn and jump apart. She covered her eyes, standing at the door. ‘’I’m so sorry! Oh shit.’’</p><p>‘’Nichole-‘’ Kyle finally realised where he was, burning in the face, looking wrecked over, along with Stan, and making the situation extremely obvious. Nichole backed against the door.</p><p>‘’Geez, I was not expecting that,’’ Nichole said, turning away and facing the door, still covering her face.</p><p>‘’Sorry- Dani-‘’ Stan started.</p><p>‘’Nope, you guys- don’t mind me, please. I planned this to happen, of course- but Jesus, I didn’t think it would happen so quickly!’’</p><p>‘’You planned this?’’ Kyle said. He would be angrier if he cared.</p><p>‘’Kyle, you’ve been single for a year, Stan was criminally available, why else would I drag you here when board games literally bore you?’’ Nichole said, peeking back at them.</p><p>‘’Shit- I thought. I thought you just wanted someone to come and cheer you on,’’ Kyle said.</p><p>‘’Kyle, I’ve got literally everyone in this place cheering me on, I’m not so desperate. You on the other hand, someone had to intervene.’’</p><p>‘’Why couldn’t we just organise to meet at a neutral location then?’’ Stan asked.</p><p>‘’Don’t you start with me Stan, you’ve been single as long as I’ve known you, it’s not right. You guys weren’t gonna step up, and it was starting to making you both look like freaks,’’ Nichole said.</p><p>‘’What?’’ To who?’’ Kyle glowered, his embarrassment fading into more bitterness.</p><p>‘’To everyone! Okay, this is not the time. Jesus, I’m so happy for you two- I’m also mortified, so I’m gonna go,’’ Nichole said, speeding out the door and closing it behind her.</p><p>Stan and Kyle were silent as she disappeared, red-faced as a coldness started overcoming the room.</p><p>‘’So…’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’Nichole is such a bitch,’’ Kyle said, sort of fondly, kind of surprisingly proud of her for doing this. Fuck, he wasn’t complaining either way.</p><p>‘’Um, wanna date?’’ Stan asked awkwardly and tactlessly.</p><p>‘’Yes,’’ Kyle said immediately and automatically, falling on him and kissing him again. He was coming here every Thursday from now on.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to this on repeat while I wrote this:</p><p>WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBES!!! It will burn your eyeballs</p><p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XNFokmDKrE">Youtube</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/">Follow me if you choose :3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>